A Bolt From The Blue Episode Addition
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: The teachers prepare for thier summer holidays, except one. WARNING: femslash.
1. Departure

"A Bolt from the Blue" Episode Addition  
  
**01 Departure**  
  
Twenty four hours after the students had gone home for the summer holidays, the staff of Cackles Academy prepared to leave for their own summer breaks. There were several packed bags of varying shapes and sizes by the staff room door. Constance Hardbroom, deputy headmistress and rigid disciplinarian of the academy, had not packed a bag. She was instead reading a large, thick textbook and made notes on several pieces of paper every so often. The rest of the staff were having tea and cream cakes whilst they talked about the next six weeks. Amelia Cackle, soft aunt-style headmistress of the academy had been talking about her plans for the holidays when Constance turned an ear to the conversation.

"...and I know what to expect when I get there, tea, cakes and in the evening a wonderful home cooked meal." Constance huffed at the thought of all that rich food and the weight gain it would mean for Amelia. Imogen Drill, PE teacher, non-witch and the liveliest member of staff had asked the original question. She ignored Constance's gesture and attempted to keep the atmosphere light. 

"That sounds simply wonderful Amelia. What are you doing Davina?"

"I'm going somewhere very mystical and very far away, to see some dear, dear friends and we'll chant all day long." Davina Bat seemed over excited at the mere thought of her summer adventure. She floated around the room clanging her finger symbols and chanting "la la la." Constance was not amused, and tried very hard to once again block out the frivolous activity going on around her.

"What are you doing Imogen?" Amelia asked as she lifted an oozing cream cake to her lips.

"Serge and I are off on a camping adventure for a couple of weeks, then it's up to his place in the mountains for the rest of the holidays." Constance cringed at the sound of that man's name and the memories it invoked - Maiden Aunt indeed! Not to mention his obvious sexual attraction to Imogen. She thought him the sort of man that only thinks of that sort of thing. Her distaste did not go unnoticed, especially as she began to choke on her tea. "I take it you don't approve Miss Hardbroom?" Imogen spat as Constance got her breath back. For some reason she found it incredibly difficult to call the woman by her first name and always emphasized the hard in Hardbroom.

"I didn't say a word." Constance was a little petulant in her reply. "You didn't need to!" Constance had to smile at that remark, she loved nothing more than to wind up her colleagues, unless you were Amelia Cackle that was. 

"What you choose to do with your holiday is no business of mine." Although she wished it was, then that walking bag of male hormones would be well out of the picture. Imogen chose to let it go, she didn't want to start her holidays by having a row with the deputy headmistress. For some reason it really irked her that Constance had an issue with her boyfriend.

"What are you doing with your holiday Miss Hardbroom?" Imogen realised she'd clearly said the wrong thing when she was met with glares from Amelia and Davina. Constance wasn't in the least bit fazed, she was surprised it hadn't been asked earlier. "I shall be doing what I always do, I will be here preparing for next year and studying to further my own skills." 

"But..." Imogen was stopped by Amelia and Davina shaking their heads. The protest was left hanging in the air. Constance didn't bother to reply and went back to her work. Imogen sipped her tea and took the time to study Constance. Did she really spend all summer cooped up here, studying all alone? It seemed awfully lonely. They finished their tea and cake just before ten fifteen. Imogen was being picked up at ten thirty and Amelia and Davina were to fly on their broomsticks shortly afterwards. They all said their goodbyes to Constance and left for the courtyard.

The three women chatted as they waited.

"You're not seriously saying that she spends all summer here alone?" Imogen still couldn't believe what Constance had told them. 

"For as long as I can remember." Amelia replied.

"Doesn't she have anywhere to go?" Imogen began to wonder if she had any family to speak of.

"I'm not sure, it's not a subject I've ever brought up."

"Isn't it about time someone did?" How on earth could these people have worked with her for years, lived with her even, and not know the first thing about her? Imogen was just astounded.

"Good luck if you want to give it a go. Talking to Constance about personal matters is a very tricky area, in my opinion it's better left alone." Amelia had tried once, a long time ago. Constance had not been pleased; to say the least.

"She must be awfully lonely. I wish I could help in some way..." A land rover pulled up in front of the women. A young, tall gentleman stepped out.

"Hi!" The young man's Canadian accent rang out. Imogen seemed to brighten up tenfold at the mere sight of her boyfriend, she almost ran into his arms as she greeted him.

"Serge, this is Amelia Cackle, Headmistress of the academy." He held his hand out to Amelia and she shook it. "And this is Davina Bat, our...um...music teacher." Davina seemed a little hurt at being introduced as simply a music teacher, but shook Serge's hand after an elbowing from Amelia. The hurt from Davina and elbowing from Amelia didn't go unnoticed by Imogen, and she felt a little ashamed at being so inconsiderate. Serge picked up Imogen's bags and loaded them onto the car. "Have a great break, see you in September." Amelia and Davina waved Imogen off.

"Music teacher indeed! Who does she think she is?"

"Oh come on Davina, it's very difficult for her to explain exactly what she does and who we are to another non-witch. Especially this early in their relationship. She'll tell him in time."

"I suppose you're right, but music teacher?!" Amelia gave Davina an amused, but reassuring pat on the arm, and mounted her broomstick.

"See you in September Davina!" she shouted as she left for her aunt's house in Australia. Davina Bat huffed, sighed and then giggled to herself. She sat on her broomstick and prepared to depart.

"Goodbye school, goodbye trees, goodbye birds, goodbye little animals...goodbye Miss Hardbroom." she whispered to herself as her broomstick began to rise.

A curtain at the front of the castle fluttered shut as Constance Hardbroom wistfully replied:  
"Safe journey Davina." 

end chapter 01


	2. All Alone

**02 All Alone**  
  
As surprising as it may seem, Constance hated to listen in on other people's conversations. For one, it took a lot out of her magical abilities to do it. But mainly, if anyone ever found out they would automatically assume it was because she didn't trust them, and they'd never trust her again in return. She had known that she was going to be the topic of conversation once the three teachers had moved out of earshot. She felt compelled to find out what was being said about her. As it happened it wasn't too bad, the usual curiosity about her lifestyle, but nothing hurtful.  
  
They were a nice group of women to work with really. Amelia was a good employer, she seemed to appreciate her teaching abilities, as well as her strength to discipline the girls. Amelia was far too soft for her own good mused Constance. And she had made an effort to get to know her deputy head a little more personally even though Constance never disclosed anything about herself to anyone. She wished she could talk to Amelia sometimes about the things that were going on in her mind, or the things in her past that she still dwelled upon. But it would mean laying herself bare and vulnerable to her. Constance didn't feel very comfortable even thinking about it.  
  
Davina was a worry, very imaginative, very nice, wonderful with the girls but most of the time she lived in a cupboard! She had bouts of silliness which usually ended up in some kind of disaster or other that Constance had to rescue her and the girls from. She wondered what the woman had been like as a child, hyperactive no doubt. Constance would not have liked to have been one of her teachers!  
  
Then there was Imogen...for a start the woman was a non-witch. Not that she had anything against non-witches, but it did make life rather difficult. The woman sometimes just couldn't understand their world. She was young, intelligent, rather attractive and could speak to the girls on a level to which they responded. Sometimes Constance envied her when she did that, but then remembered that the girls needed discipline as well as understanding. Someone had to be the bad guy! Sometimes Constance would feel such anger towards her, but other times she would get so hot under the collar thinking about the woman that she would have to make her excuses and calm herself down. Imogen didn't seem to have a clue of her attractiveness, or how her toned and muscled body went on show against those cropped tops and running vests. Constance was feeling rather warm simply by thinking of her. Imogen had been the first person in a long time that made her feel this way, but she'd rather argue with her than to be friends and nothing more. That way It was easier to pull down the barrier when she was just about to open herself up. And she would if she could, she felt comfort and loyalty when she was in Imogen's company. As though if you were lucky enough to be called a friend, you'd be friends forever and she'd be there for you whatever happened. Still there was no point in musing on what she couldn't have. Besides, love and relationships were for fools who had nothing better to do than to dream of hearts and flowers.  
  
Constance sighed, stretched and looked around the room. She smiled, at least she was now alone for the holidays, well almost. Mr Blossom didn't leave until the end of the week and Mrs Tapioca was going to the airport tomorrow. So it was time to get back to the books and finish preparing next year's potion classes. How Mildred Hubble had survived year one and was expected back for year two was beyond her. Mildred was a nice enough girl and even Constance could admit that most of the trouble she got into was merely for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it did not excuse the fact that she wasn't particularly gifted in classes, especially potions class! Hopefully the lessons she had in mind for next year would remedy that somewhat. Constance started scribbling furiously on her notepad, once she had an idea there was no stopping her.  
  
A few hours later, but sooner than Constance would have liked, Mrs Tapioca had cooked dinner for Constance, Frank and herself. It was a very kind and generous thing to do, considering that they were all now on their holidays. Constance ate hers alone in the library, she didn't want to be around Maria while she flirted with Frank Blossom. Not that Constance had anything (much!) against that sort of thing, as long as it was as far away from her as possible she didn't mind. She had to admit that Maria was an exceptional cook, her tagliatelle was to die for. Constance was reasonable in the kitchen, but she never deviated from the recipe. Although, the things that she could create with witchcraft were pretty spectacular, but that was technically cheating. Her stomach full, Constance settled herself more comfortably on the sofa so she could have a little nap.  
  
end of chapter 02 


	3. Surprise

03 Surprise  
  
Several days later found Constance lounging on the library sofa again. It had become her favourite spot for the summer. Her legs were stretched along the length of it and her feet were bare. She wore a pair of loose cotton slacks, coloured black of course, with a loose top. Her hair was still scraped back, but into a ponytail instead of the severe bun. Her cat Morganna had made use of the warmth and had curled up sound asleep into her side. She was reading a book for pleasure rather than for work for a change. It was very rare, but she did like to relax occasionally. Mr Blossom had retired to his family cottage for the holidays, and Mrs Tapioca had gone back to her native Italy to invent some more recipes for the girls to try next year. She and Morganna were all alone and Constance could think of nothing more blissful.  
  
However, as with all good things, it couldn't last forever and Constance was shaken quite rudely out of her relaxed state with the sound of screeching tyres and raised voices. Constance jumped to her feet, much to Morganna's dismay, tided up her hair and put her shoes and socks back on. Her senses told her to go to the main courtyard where the vehicle was likely to have been. The library was at the back of the castle and she hadn't been able to see anything from the windows. Just as she was reaching the hallway, Imogen Drill stomped past her, laden with a rucksack stuffed full of saucepans and goodness knows what else sticking out from the pockets or hooked up to it in some way. Constance stood there in dismay as she watched the PE teacher stomp out of sight. She took a peek at the fast retreating vehicle. It was a land rover.  
  
Constance went to the kitchen and made some tea, for both her and her new companion, and then went to find where Imogen had come to a stop. Constance checked most places on the ground floor before getting to the great hall. There, right in the middle of it was a pitched tent! That was not a usual occurrence and could only mean that Imogen was in there. It was zipped up in the middle, right to the top. Constance "knocked" on the door and as the zip opened a tiny way down, she held out a cup of tea. It was taken from her hand. She stuck her head inside and found Imogen with her knees up to her chest hugging a teddy bear, cup of tea beside her.  
  
"Can I come in?" It was the first words Constance had spoken in a few days and her voice was a little croaky. Imogen nodded. It took a bit of an effort for Constance to squeeze her long frame into the small tent. She wondered how a child could sleep in one of these things, let alone a an adult like Imogen. "What are you doing back here so early?" Imogen sighed in mild annoyance, she knew the question had been coming, she just hoped that Constance wasn't interested enough to bring it up.  
  
"We had a row." There wasn't anything constructive that Constance could say to that, so for once she didn't say anything at all. They sat in silence for at least ten minutes while they drank their tea. As much as Constance loathed to hear, she supposed she ought to try to be sympathetic.  
  
"What happened?" She feigned interest quite convincingly. Imogen closed her eyes and rubbed her head as though she was on the verge of a headache. She re-opened her eyes and focused on a spot behind Constance's head, but not actually at her.  
  
"When I was picked up by Serge, I introduced him to Amelia and Davina, but I couldn't say exactly who they were, I mean what they do, being...you know..."  
  
"Witches."  
  
"Yes. But I kind of hurt their feelings a little. Amelia understood, but I still think that it bothered her. Anyway, all the way to the mountains I kept thinking about it and I decided to tell Serge. If he couldn't handle the truth, he can't handle me and then there's no point in continuing. So last night after a few days of relaxing I decided to tell him."  
  
"Let me guess, he couldn't handle it?" Constance couldn't help but slip in the not quite so surprised tone in her voice.  
  
"That's putting it mildly! He thought I had some kind of a mental problem and stopped our holiday short. He even accused me of having feelings for someone else because I talked about them so much!" This made Constance take a bit more interest. The only other man Imogen had had dealings with recently was the grand wizard. Could she, a non-witch, have fallen for a wizard?  
  
"Do you have feelings for someone else?" This had Imogen flustered.  
  
"I...yes...no...I mean...I'm not sure, I think I do but I didn't think I did until he mentioned it."  
  
"I don't know what to do Imogen, I'm really not the best person to advise on such matters." Imogen reached out and patted Constance's knee.  
  
"It doesn't matter, thanks for just being here I guess."  
  
"I'll...uh leave you on your own for a bit." The spot where Imogen had touched her burned, and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She had to get away from her before it was noticed.  
  
"No, don't, stay...I mean, only if you want to." How could Constance ignore her in that pleading tone of voice?  
  
"As long as I don't have to sit in this tent much longer!" Not only was it hurting her legs, but the close proximity to Imogen was too much.  
  
"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, and you must have been in the middle of something when I interrupted. I'll stay out of your way for a while and let you get on." Constance smirked, at least the woman had the decency to realise, even if it was too late.  
  
"There's no need Imogen, I was just reading in the library." Imogen smiled brightly.  
  
"Just reading? Not studying?" Constance shook her head  
  
"Wow!" She paused for a moment "I like it when you call me Imogen, it's much friendlier." Constance hadn't meant for that to slip out, but at least the woman seemed pleased about it. Maybe this was the chance to get to know her better.  
  
"Look, I'll make a deal with you. I'm calling a ceasefire. Any incident where we've argued or hurt each other in the past in forgiven and forgotten from this moment. We're still both on holiday. Whatever happens whilst we're here goes no further than between the two of us. And you may call my Constance."  
  
"Oh good, then I can ask you a few...personal questions along the way then?"  
  
"I asked for that didn't I?"  
  
"You did a bit, yeah."  
  
end of chapter 03 


	4. Getting To Know You

04 - Getting To Know You  
  
"So how old were you when that happened?" Asked Imogen  
  
"About four!" Constance's comic timing was spot on and the two women roared with laughter. It was such an unusual sound in the bleak corridors and dungeons of the castle. What was even more unusual was that one of the women was Constance Hardbroom. Imogen had only arrived two days ago, but since they'd called a truce, they appeared to be fast becoming the best of friends. They'd been chatting and laughing in the library for almost two hours. It was late in the evening and both women were drinking a large, steaming mug of coca.  
  
"I didn't realise that you had such a wicked sense of humour." Imogen spoke honestly.  
  
"There was never really a time and a place for it I suppose. I know what you're thinking, but it's my job to be the bad guy, to discipline and educate. Your teaching style is vastly different to mine, and our subjects are vastly different too." Constance knew she was being defensive, but it was truthful. The girls couldn't have it easy all the time, it would never teach them anything.  
  
"You know, you could lighten up occasionally?" Imogen ventured with a smirk. Constance was about to protest, but took one look at Imogen and they broke out into laughter. Constance drained the last of her drink and left it on the coffee table.  
  
"Well, I'm calling it a night, see you in the morning Imogen." Constance leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Night Constance." Imogen was left with a warm and contented feeling in her soul, long after Constance had gone to bed. She stayed up another couple of hours, simply relaxing in the armchair. Morganna had gradually gotten to know the PE teacher and was curled up beside Imogen's feet, purring in contentment. This was probably the first time Imogen had relaxed in a number of years. She loved her exercise and her camping/adventure holidays, but the chance to actually sit and have a rest to too good an opportunity to miss. And Imogen was revelling in it. The chance to get to know Constance better was another opportunity she was determined not to waste. This woman was becoming a good friend, instead of the tyrant she liked to portray. Imogen tried to spend the hours she had to herself sorting through her feelings. She'd finally acknowledged to herself that Serge had been right. The closer she was getting to Constance the harder it been to deny it. She'd fallen for the potions teacher hook, line and sinker. She didn't know why, when or how, but the butterflies in her stomach or the feeling of her heart skipping a beat every time she walked into a room were a good indication. Imogen couldn't believe that she was thinking this way so soon after her break up with Serge, but she had known it wasn't right well before then. When they had met on the camping trip there was an amount of sexual desire. Imogen had been without a partner for some time and he was handsome, charming and interested in her too. After a few dates it had revolved pretty much around sex and not much else. Somewhere in her subconscious a desire to be loved and in a proper fully satisfying relationship had emerged and Constance had been the object of her desire for more than six months. Imogen gently woke the sleeping cat and went up to bed, Morganna following her every move.  
  
After a few days they had gotten themselves into a simple routine; Imogen managed to keep up with her exercise routine by running in the woods at daybreak, an aerobics session in the afternoon, capped off with yoga in the evening She'd tried to get Constance involved, but hadn't quite managed to yet. Constance also got up at the crack of dawn and exercised her magic. Imogen had laughed when Constance had first told her, but once she'd alluded the routine to warming up and down before physical exercise Imogen had realised that it was very important. She'd even sat in on a couple of sessions. Constance's magic still amazed her. To zap something into oblivion with her fingertips, and then in the next instant create a bouquet of flowers, it was awesome to watch. They continued to talk about their childhoods, why Constance felt the fear of god when Heckity Broomhead was around, and what made Imogen come to a witch school to teach. They also continued to tell jokes and laughed until they cried.  
  
Imogen had even got into reading again, and was trying to make her way through the non-spells and non-witch section. She sat in the library with Constance who was studying. They sat in companionable silence, occasionally one or the other would get up and make some tea and perhaps bring out some biscuits. Sometimes their eyes met across the room, brief courtesy smiles turned into lingering lustful glances. Something was happening, the atmosphere was gradually changing, becoming heavy with desire. It was becoming increasingly harder for the women to deny or at least set aside their feelings. The more they laughed, the closer they become. Goodnight pecks on the cheek turned into a warm kiss on the lips. Morganna refused to leave Imogen alone, Constance couldn't understand why, but Imogen had a feeling the cat was sizing her up.  
  
Imogen was extremely curious as to what Constance was studying. She always seemed to be so engrossed in what she was doing (apart from the times she'd been caught staring at her). One afternoon she brought out tea and some cake that she'd made earlier that morning. The smell of freshly baked cake hit Constance's nose. She inhaled the smell and put down her book and pen.  
  
"Mmmm that smells wonderful. What have you been up to?" Her tone was light and playful, seemingly grateful at the interruption.  
  
"Well, I hope you don't mind. I made one of my favourite cakes, my mum's recipe. I know you don't really eat cake, but I thought you could at least try a bit." Imogen had worked very hard on the cake, she wasn't a particularly good cook, but she could do cakes. She was desperate for Constance's approval. Imogen felt there was little else she could do to impress the woman, so baking the cake was only thing she could come up with.  
  
"Alright." Constance wasn't really keen, but faced with Imogen and her pleading eyes, Constance didn't have the heart to disappoint her.  
  
"What? Really?" Imogen had thought that Constance would have with a bit of pushing, but she hadn't expected her to agree straight away.  
  
"You really must stop being so surprised. It's your fault I'm 'loosening up!' " They laughed together while Imogen sliced the cake.  
  
"Tell me about what you're studying. Are you taking exams or something?" Imogen was pleased she had managed to get the question in.  
  
"I'm studying for my Witches Higher Teaching Certificate. There are ten parts and this is the last one. There is no qualification in teaching higher than that." There was a strong hint of pride in her voice.  
  
"Why do you want to do it? Are you going to leave?" The thought of Constance leaving now was non-negotiable, Imogen didn't think her emotions could cope with it.  
  
"I just want to prove to myself that I can do it. Not that I ever doubted it anyway. Even after this I shall keep learning. Where that will take me I don't know. I have nothing that keeps me here really, so if I have to leave then I will." Imogen's face fell on the statement. If she carried on talking like this it wouldn't be long before Imogen would give Constance a very good reason to stay. Then again, she may have all the more reason to leave. Anyway, what about Amelia and Davina and her classes?  
  
"You can't leave, you have friends..."  
  
"Not really. Amelia and I get on well enough, but at the end of the day she's my employer. I wouldn't invite her round for a social dinner." That was the last straw, Imogen needed to know if this burgeoning....friend/relationship...whatever it was, was worth the effort. If Constance didn't think enough of her then perhaps she should go to her mother's for the rest of the holidays.  
  
"What about me?" Imogen hadn't meant to have sounded so desperate, her voice was meek, very unlike her. Constance didn't say a word for a good thirty seconds before she went over to Imogen and towered above her with her hand out. Imogen placed her hand in the one offered and was helped up from the settee. They were practically nose to nose. Constance lowered her head and kissed Imogen's cheek gently. Constance held either side of Imogen's face and kissed her on the lips, searing a feeling onto both their hearts that could never be recreated. Imogen responded immediately, there had been no time to think. Almost as soon as it began it ended as Constance suddenly realised what she had done. She took a long, silent look at Imogen and fled the room. Imogen sat back on the sofa, her brain doing overtime trying to work out what had just happened. Somewhere in the back of her brain one thought kept working it's way round; at least she had her answer.  
  
end of chapter 04 


	5. Even Closer

**05 - Even Closer**  
  
That night was the first in over two weeks that the women spent apart. And for the first time in over two weeks it rained.  
  
After Constance had walked out on her, Imogen had remained in the library and once again sorted through her turbulent thoughts. One thing was clear, Constance certainly felt something for her, even if she was either ashamed of it or afraid of it. Instead of tip-toeing around each other they needed to talk frankly about what was going on. If they did than then at least they would know where they both stood. Imogen had gone to Constance's room to speak to her there and then, but changed her mind when it appeared that she had gone to bed. Imogen was exhausted anyway and decided that she would have it out with her first thing in the morning.  
  
Constance had gone to bed feeling like a fool. Fancy kissing Imogen like that?! She had no idea what had come over her. Imogen had asked Constance how much she meant to her with such a meek voice that Constance's brain had failed and her heart couldn't resist showing her exactly how she felt. She hadn't thought about it before, since they were inclined to fight most of the time. But since they had spent the last couple of weeks together, which confirmed that she had indeed been in love with the PE teacher for goodness knows how long, her feelings had changed without her realising. Before Imogen she wouldn't have thought twice about upping and leaving the academy. But knowing that there could have been a chance that....but that was before she lost her mind and kissed her. How realistic would it have been anyway? A relationship not only within the school, between a witch and non-witch but also between two women. What on earth had she been thinking? There was no way it could have worked. Constance made up her mind to ignore it, to never speak of it again and that was the end of that matter. She would just have to take a deep breath and push down any feelings of that kind when she was around Imogen. She'd done it before, what made now any different?  
  
Imogen had been up hours by the time Constance arrived at the breakfast table. In fact Imogen had hardly been to sleep, tossing and turning as the rain poured down outside.  
  
"Good morning Constance." She was overly cheerful considering that the sky was still grey from the thunderstorm the previous evening. The ground was sopping wet, the atmosphere was cold and Constance had a very sharp, set look on her face.  
  
"Miss Drill." Ah, so it had gone back to surnames, Imogen was silently amused. Constance was rattled and didn't know how to deal with it, so she had reverted back to what was comfortable - and safe. Another confirmation that she felt something, even if she was uncomfortable with it.  
  
"We need to talk about this." Imogen pushed the subject as she had planned to do...  
  
"No, we don't." ...and Constance closed herself off exactly as she had planned.  
  
"I rather think we do." Imogen tried desperately not to smirk. This was becoming a bit of a standoff. What was next - broomsticks at dawn?  
  
"Look, forget it. It never happened. It was just...I don't know what it was, but it never happened." Constance walked away from the table and off in the direction of the library. Imogen followed hot on her footsteps.  
  
"Constance! We can't pretend it didn't happen. Something's happening here, between us, and I want to find out what it is."  
  
"I think that we have become a little too over familiar. I suggest we forget the last couple of weeks and continue as before. "  
  
"And what if I don't want to?" Constance shut the door in Imogen's face and cast a spell to lock it. Imogen banged her forehead on the closed door. There was no point in screaming through it, Constance needed to calm down and collect herself.  
  
Imogen changed into her running gear and went out into the woods. She needed some air, even if it was damp and dismal. The drizzle turned into a downpour as she ran, but she preferred to get wet, it was more cleansing than coming back all hot and sticky. She ran for over an hour, and got thoroughly soaked in the process. She tried very hard not to drip inside the castle, but she'd forgotten her towel. The only thing she could do was walk through the castle and mop up afterwards. Imogen had a warm, relaxing shower, with lots of bubbles and then changed into a pair of comfortable jogging bottoms and a polo shirt.  
  
Imogen raced down the stairs, with a refreshed spring in her step after her run and shower. She seemed to have forgotten about the wet patch in the hall and promptly slipped on it and skidded right into Constance, knocking her onto her back with Imogen landing right on top of her. They were both a little shocked and remained deadly still for a few moments. They were so close that Imogen could feel every beat of Constance's heart, every rise and fall of her chest and every intake and exhale of breath. Of course, Constance could feel Imogen's reactions just as Imogen could hers. Imogen looked right into Constance's eyes, then to her lips and back up to her eyes. How tempting it was just the throw caution to the wind and test Constance's reactions.  
  
"I suppose you're going to kiss me now?" As if she knew what she had been thinking, Constance prompted Imogen, half in jest, although both women knew the time had come to resolve this. They couldn't keep running from it, but Imogen had to check, just in case.  
  
"And suppose I do? Are you going to runaway again?" Constance shook her head and Imogen leant in closer to her. She did as promised and kissed her softly. Constance groaned as she pulled away.  
  
"More." She whispered almost desperately. This time nothing was gentle, their lips meshed together in heated passion. Hands flew all over each other's bodies, unable to find where they really wanted to go. Imogen reached for the buttons of Constance's dress - right at the top her neck.  
  
"There are so many buttons..." It was as though Imogen hadn't really noticed before.  
  
"I can make it easier if you like...?" Constance held up her fingers as a sign that she was thinking of magic. Imogen smirked as she began to undo each and every tiny button very slowly.  
  
"Oh no, I much prefer the traditional way, there's something about the anticipation of the moment - it can drive a person crazy!" Constance smiled.  
  
"You are a wicked woman Imogen Drill."  
  
"I like to think so." Imogen undid the last of the buttons and gently peeled back each half of Constance's dress. Constance closed her eyes, this was the bit she had been dreading. She couldn't bear to see Imogen's reaction to her body. She couldn't think of anything right with it, she was too thin in places, too curvy in others, she had varying scars, freckles and moles not to mention her rather pale colouring, and burgeoning wrinkles.  
  
"Constance? Look at me." The woman beneath her shook her head. "You're beautiful, Constance." Imogen gently stroked the bared skin from her neck, through the middle of her chest, around her stomach, over her hips and she stopped just short of her thighs. She gave a little butterfly kiss to the top of each breast, before kissing her lover on the lips again. "Open your eyes." Constance did but reluctantly. "Do you know how much effort that took to restrain myself? You ARE beautiful, don't ever believe otherwise." Constance nodded and choked back the tears.  
  
Imogen sat upright and pulled her top off over her head. Her bra soon followed. Imogen had smaller, mort pert breasts than Constance, but were definitely at least a handful. She knelt down and reached around behind Constance's back and unclasped her bra. Constance helped to peel it off her shoulders and throw it and the dress to one side. Imogen stood and took off her jogging bottoms, leaving only a thin pair of knickers in their place. Constance was in awe, Imogen was well toned, with a stomach and muscles you could bounce a coin off, yet she was still very much all woman.  
  
"You're looking rather attractive yourself Imogen." Constance hadn't even tried to contain her lust.  
  
"Well I don't like to disappoint." It had been meant as a throw away remark, but Constance heard the slight self doubt that matched her own from earlier. Perhaps they weren't so different after all.  
  
Imogen helped Constance off with her boots and tights. The PE teacher settled herself back on top of Constance and they met in a languid kiss. Imogen began to trail her kisses down the length of Constance's body when she was suddenly flipped over and turned onto her back.  
  
Constance looked down at her lover.  
  
"You didn't think I was that innocent did you?" Constance grinned and Imogen smirked in reply.  
  
"I don't now, that's for sure." They play fought and teased each other until neither of them could take any more. Constance won and treated Imogen to the most delightful and stimulating sensations she'd felt in a long time. The tables were eventually turned and Imogen teased Constance to agony before finally taking that last leap over the edge. After a few moments on the stone cold hallway floor, coming back to reality, they realised it hadn't been one of the most comfortable of places to have made love. Constance whisked them up to her room with a wave of magic. They made love again and again, taking much more time and care to learn each other's bodies. A feeling of complete contentment washed itself over the women as the night approached and they fell asleep with exhaustion.  
  
end of chapter 05 


	6. The Morning After

I am so sorry for the incredible four and a half year delay in completing this story! I had planned out this story all the way through, but had yet to write it all. In between, I have had a couple of new computers, moved house and found other fandoms to occupy my time. Fortunately I remembered how I wanted this story to progress and have spent the last six weeks trying desperately to write it. This will be 13 chapters long in the finish and I have completed the next four. I probably shouldn't be uploading this one now, but I simply cannot wait! Thanks to all the new WW fanfic writers out there (HB's Favourite and Scarlet Secret in particular) for inspiring me to continue with this story.

**06 – The Morning After**

Imogen smiled to herself. She was sated, but nervous as she became aware of her surroundings. She felt completely at one with the world, but was worried that Constance wouldn't be feeling the same. She must have involuntarily stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped themselves tighter around her body. She relaxed into the embrace; her back was nestled against the warmth of the naked body behind her and her neck was being gently kissed and caressed. Imogen slowly rolled over to look at the woman she had spent most of the previous afternoon and evening making love with. She met Constance's shy smile with a similar one of her own, neither knowing what to say or how to start. Imogen reached up and softly stroked Constance's cheek. She tenderly tucked a stray lock of hair behind her lover's ear. Both women leant closer and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Morning." Imogen kept her tone as neutral as possible, in between stifling a yawn.

"Yes, it is." Constance's tone was as flat as usual, which gave nothing away. Imogen sighed and gave up trying to second guess the situation.

"This is awkward." She had drummed up a bit of courage and made sure she was looking directly at Constance.

"Indeed."

"Please don't say you regret last night? I can't think of anything more perfect than waking up in your arms. I never believed this was possible." Constance smirked and placed a finger to Imogen's lips to stop her from speaking.

"Imogen, I've been watching you sleep for most of the night. If I'd have wanted to forget this happened don't you think I would have got dressed and left by now?" Imogen's face flushed.

"What do we do now?" Imogen still wasn't entirely convinced.

"I was thinking about a cup of tea?" Constance deadpanned. Imogen looked at her lover incredulously, before realising it was an attempt at humour. They both burst out into a fit of giggles. Constance took Imogen's face in her hands and gave her a sound kiss, finally convincing Imogen that everything was going to be alright.

***

They spent most of the day lazily searching for sustenance in between moments of sudden passion and its associated rest. The summer sun shone high in the sky, directly over the intimidating castle on top of the mountain. The usually dreary ancient building was lit up by the dazzling rays and became something altogether different. There was something wonderful in the air, an atmosphere so different from normal. A real sense of peace and happiness, and of change and hope, seeped from the decaying walls of the building and into the world around it.

Something wonderful had been unleashed in Constance, like everything she had ever held inside herself was flowing out through this thing with Imogen. She felt lighter because of it, like a weight had been lifted from her entire being. Her face ached from smiling and laughing so much, and she had never felt so relaxed before. She was at home at the academy, and although it was hard to tell, she really did enjoy teaching the girls here. She was a particularly accomplished broomstick flyer and could mix up several thousand potions from memory alone. Teaching these girls made good use of her talents. Although, having said that, Constance was particularly accomplished at pretty much everything.

This is what Imogen had been waiting all her life to find. Somewhere she belonged, where she could teach her subject to those who needed it, instead of to those who were already sport-minded. She felt as though she were making a real difference to these young witches, who had never considered PE anything to do with them before. Even though most pupils grudgingly participated in sports, Imogen knew she was getting through to them, and hopefully to the staff, on some level. And now she had found love and romance with someone quite wonderful. She had admired Constance from afar for some time, but had never dreamed she would reciprocate. Instead she diverted her affections to someone else, and look how that ended up! Speaking of that someone else, Constance couldn't help but be curious and tentatively brought up the subject over a late lunch.

Imogen had prepared a feast of salads and fruit and laid out a picnic outside in the afternoon sun. Both she and Constance lay on their sides, picking at the array of food as they spoke. Imogen sighed deeply.

"Serge...I don't know what it was. I suppose there was a chemistry of sorts. We had the same interests, the same love of outdoor activities..."

"The same libido?" Constance chimed in.

"Constance!"

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes...well...alright." Constance laid a hand on Imogen's arm to reassure her.

"Imogen, there's no reason to be embarrassed. I understand that you have a past and I'm not ignorant to think that all you did was hold hands."

"I know; I just find it strange to talk about these things with you."

"I rather think this will take some time for the both of us." Imogen took a sip of her tea and nodded.

"So...what about you? After yesterday you can't seriously expect me to believe that you've never..."

"Gertrude Ghoul. I was in my final year of college and I was in complete awe of her. She had the confidence that I didn't have back then and she was absolutely stunning. I couldn't understand why she gave me the time of day, let alone request that we pair up and study together. She spoke with such ease and inflection that I was mesmerised by just listening to her. As the weeks went by we seemed to have formed a more personal attachment. We were never caught, but as Heckity Broomhead was already watching me like a hawk, it didn't take long for her to get suspicious. She engineered our timetables so that we never got a chance to spend time together. Basic ally it fizzled out and Gertrude ended it. I was actually quite heartbroken by it all."

"I am so sorry Constance."

"It doesn't matter now does it?"

"Still, it was very unfair. So, there hasn't been anyone since?"

"No. I had my career and witchcraft to concentrate on. If I'm honest I didn't want to put myself in that vulnerable position again. And there was the fact that I never met anyone I wanted to become intimate with. Although, I suspect Mistress Broomhead would have been more than willing." Imogen's eyebrows shot up and she nearly choked on her tea.

"Woah! That was an image I really didn't need to have in my head." They both laughed. Imogen took hold of Constance's hands. "The moment I met you I felt something. I know it sounds like a cliché, but I did. The more you rebuffed my presence in the school, the more wound up I got, but I knew it went deeper than simple annoyance. I wanted you to get to know me, not just respect my subject. I couldn't understand where it was all suddenly coming from. Then we went away, and I considered speaking with you then, but Serge and the Rockies...." She was broken off by Constance.

"And that was that." Imogen got slightly defensive in response.

"I wasn't looking for it, it just happened. I needed a shoulder, someone who wasn't a witch. He understood certain things, for a time."

"Have you always enjoyed the company of men?" Constance said the word 'men' with her usual disdainful voice.

"What is this thing you have against men? On second thoughts, don't answer that." Imogen paused to take a breath. "I did have a couple of relationships with other women before, but no men until Serge. Does that bother you in any way?"

"Imogen, I was just curious. I'm not going to judge you for what you have or have not done in the past."

"Thank you." They sat in a comfortable silence, both contemplating these new snippets of history about the other.

**end of part 06**


	7. The Holiday Is Over

**07 – The Holiday Is Over**

Three weeks later.

Constance found Imogen in the staffroom looking out of the window onto the courtyard. The girls would be back in a couple of days; the halls and classrooms would once again be filled with youthful exuberance and frivolity. The usual routine of teaching classes, supervising lunches and planning lessons was almost upon them, and Imogen wasn't sure she was ready to get back to it.

"You seem thoughtful." Constance remarked as she slipped her arms around Imogen's waist from behind. Imogen leaned back into the welcome embrace.

"I suppose I am." Imogen sighed deeply. Constance loosened her hold and gently turned her lover around the face her.

"What's wrong?"

"The holiday is almost over; things will start to go back to normal soon. What's going to happen about us?"

"I'm not sure Imogen." Constance was truthful, although she suspected it wasn't what Imogen had wanted to hear.

The PE teacher leant forward and kissed Constance with fervour. Suddenly clothes were being shed and limbs were everywhere at once. They couldn't get to each other fast enough. Constance moved forward until the backs of Imogen's thighs were up against the table. She gently pushed her until she was perched on the edge. Imogen put her hands out behind her back to steady herself on the table. Constance crouched down and at the touch of her hand, Imogen spread her thighs. They seemed to have made a habit of making love in awkward positions, but at that moment in time neither woman cared.

Amelia Cackle flew into the castle courtyard on her broomstick. As well as her luggage she carried a box containing a few edible goodies from her Aunt. She took in a deep breath of fresh mountain air and felt satisfied in the knowledge that she was home. Cackles Academy had been her home for the last goodness knows how many years, and it always felt right coming back after a break. She was eager for the girls to come back too; for a new set of first years to begin their studies and to grow up through the school and for those in their last year to study hard and pass their exams. She felt proud that her school played such an important part of their lives. Amelia entered the castle, left her belongings in the hallway and set about searching for Constance. She enjoyed spending a couple of days with her staff while the girls were still on their holidays. Amelia told herself it helped them to bond, even though it never worked. Miss Hardbroom rarely got on with anyone. Miss Drill and Miss Bat liked each other well enough, but Amelia suspected there was always a bit of professional competition going on between the two. Amelia herself seemed to have a good relationship with everyone; she even got to see past Constance's gruff exterior occasionally. Speaking of whom, where was she? Nothing ever got past Constance, and usually she would be out here to greet Amelia by now. She tried calling out, just in case Constance hadn't noticed her arrival.

Imogen was just at the point of orgasm when both she and Constance stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing a noise. In between laboured breaths they listened out for it again. Once it had dawned on them that it was Amelia back early from her Aunt's, panic set in. Constance had begun to dress hastily, before Imogen reached out to stop her.

"Don't you even dare!" She bit out between clenched teeth.

"But we can't...Amelia..."

"I'm too close to care Constance. Please...I need you..." And who could have resisted such a plea; especially when Imogen still sat with her legs apart, her skin flushed and swollen from kisses and caresses. Who knew when they'd get another opportunity to make love like this again? Constance kept one ear focused on how close Amelia was getting to the staffroom, the other on the delightful gasps and groans emanating from her lover. It didn't take long for Imogen to climax, her body shuddered with the shockwaves of pleasure washing over her and her breathing became erratic. Constance was all too aware of the sound of Amelia's voice getting ever closer. She hastily gathered their clothes and vanished herself and Imogen up to her bedroom.

Amelia poked her head through the staffroom door, thinking she'd heard noises from inside. It was empty, although she thought the table looked a bit of a mess. Constance wasn't in there, so she shut the door and continued along to the Great Hall.

Imogen landed on the bed in a fit of giggles. She was still on a high from the orgasm, and almost getting caught had added to the adrenaline. Constance laughed with her for a while, before a mask came down and she suddenly got serious.

"You do realise that we cannot continue like this? We're going to have to be much more discreet from now on." Imogen's face fell.

"I know, but it doesn't have to end, does it?" She had been worried that Constance would suddenly change her mind about their relationship once the holidays were over.

"Of course not. However, we are going to have to come up with some sort of arrangement. But for now I'm going to have to go and greet Amelia. I expect she's wondering where I am." Constance got up and tidied up her appearance.

"What are you going to say to her about me being here?" Imogen took her cue to start getting herself dressed too.

"I shall tell her you arrived yesterday. She doesn't need to know the rest." Constance lying? Now there was a thought. Imogen was secretly pleased she had managed to bring out the rebel in her lover.

"Thank you. I'm going to miss not being with you all the time. " Imogen sat back on the bed with a thud. Things were going to change now that they were not the only ones in the school. She really was going to miss spending all this time with her lover.

"So will I Imogen. We'll come up with something, I promise you." They met in a passionate kiss, although Constance patted down her dishevelled hair and clothes immediately afterwards. "Give me an hour or so, then come and find us. Most likely we'll all sit down to dinner together later, perhaps we can find some time alone afterwards?"

"I'd like that. See you in an hour then." And with that Constance left Imogen, sitting on her bed, to seek out Amelia.

**end chapter 07**


End file.
